


Brave New World

by AtlasAdams



Series: SuperCorp [1]
Category: Lena Luthor - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: Action, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Drama, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Lesbian Sex, Love, POV Lesbian Character, Romance, Sex, Sister-Sister Relationship, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28874427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtlasAdams/pseuds/AtlasAdams
Summary: Kara Danvers has just been asked out on a date by Lena Luthor. . . Or at least, she thinks it's a date. But when Supergirl goes to LCorp to investigate, things only get more confusing when Lena kisses her.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers & Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor/Supergirl, Samantha "Sam" Arias & Lena Luthor
Series: SuperCorp [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122215
Comments: 28
Kudos: 319





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first part of a series entitled "SuperCorp." I hope you enjoy and please leave Kudos and comments!

Kara adjusted her glasses nervously. She couldn’t understand why she was feeling this way. She and Lena had been friends for about a year now, so why lately did it feel like she was being hit with a semi-truck whenever the woman walked into a room?

“Kara” the smooth, silky voice rolled off the CEO’s tongue. “Earth to Kara.”

Kara snapped back into focus. “What? Sorry, Lena.” She pushed her glasses up once more for good measure.

“Good heavens, Kara, you’d think you had left and gone to another planet.”

Kara smiled nervously avoiding the obvious irony in her statement.

“I was asking if you’d like to have dinner with me tomorrow night.”

Kara gulped. “Dinner? Oh, I uhhh, yes dinner sounds great.” Why was she being so awkward? Well . . . even more awkward than usual. Lena noticed her hesitation.

  
“Of course if you have other plans, I would never want to impose. . ."

“No!” Kara blurted before Lena could even finish her sentence. The idea of having a sit-down dinner with Lena was petrifying but the idea of not having dinner with Lena was even more upsetting.

Lena smiled. “Well, okay then. Tomorrow, say 7:00 at Francesca’s? You do like more than pot stickers and pizza, right?” She said raising one dark eyebrow over her sea green eyes. Kara just nodded. “Good.” She said, smiling again. “I’ll pick you up at 7:00 and, it’s a date.” With that Lena got into the back seat of her black Tesla, leaving Kara standing on the steps of her apartment.

“A date?” Kara repeated as she stood frozen on the steps. _Did she just say. . . a date?_ She thought.

Kara forced her body to move and make her way up to her apartment. _Did Lena Luthor just ask me out on a date? Did I just say yes?_ When she reached the door her sister was already there.

“Daughter of Rao, Alex, you scared me.” Kara said, jumping as she opened the door and saw her sister standing in her kitchen hunched over a Chinese takeout box.

“I . . scared YOU?” Alex said in shock. “Couldn’t you hear like my blood pressure or my heartbeat or whatever from downstairs? You feeling okay kiddo?” She said, placing her hand on Kara’s forehead, half mockingly, half genuine. Kara removed her trench coat and nodded.

“I think…I think I have a date tomorrow night.” Kara said looking at Alex for the first time since her entrance. Alex put down the box of Chinese food she had been holding and choked down the last piece of Lo Mein in her mouth. “A date?” She said, still sputtering on the last noodle.

“I think so,” Kara said, sounding more uncertain the more she talked about it out loud. She was clearly over assuming things here. I mean this was Lena Luthor. She had like a million exes all of whom were billionaires and all of whom were presumably men. Even if she was going to go out with a woman, it would never be someone like Kara.

“Well,” Alex said, her mouth still open in anticipation. “Who’s the lucky guy?”

“Lena Luthor.” Kara said.


	2. Chapter 2

“Woa woa woa, Lena Luthor? As in _the_ Lena Luthor. As in your _friend_ Lena Luthor. As in brother of Lex Luthor, arch nemesis of your cousin and head of LCorp, Lena Luthor?”

“Oh Krypton's Light, Alex, yes, how many Lena Luthors are floating around National City? Yes, _that_ Lena Luthor” Kara was getting even more frazzled now. She was panicked enough at the idea of going on a date with Lena, she certainly didn’t need Alex hyping her up even more about how insane it all was.

“Sorry, okay it’s just a little….”

“Insane? Yes, I know that Alex, thanks for the news flash. I’ll be sure to write my next article all about it. I can see the headline now: ‘Gorgeous Millionaire CEO Dates Average Lowly Journalist Who Is Secretly Supergirl But Can Never Tell Said CEO Because Their Families Are Sworn Enemies.’ ” Kara began to pace back and forth in the living room. Alex turned around and grabbed a bottle of wine from the counter and looked for the corkscrew.

“I was going to say, it’s pretty left field.” She watched as Kara paced. “Hey, let’s just slow it down a bit here okay? I know you’re faster than a speeding bullet, but let’s just rein in the hyper speed, okay? Tell me what happened.”

Kara took a long deep sigh. She watched as Alex continued to fish around for a corkscrew for a few more seconds before blasting the tip of the bottle with her heat vision. The neck severed in a perfect line just as Alex surfaced from under the sink with the screw.

“Okidokie then.” Alex said, putting the screw down and pouring two glasses. “Talk.”

Kara sipped a bit of wine before starting. “Well, it all started today at lunch. Lena texted me and asked if I was free after work, and I said I was. So, we met up at Catco and went for a walk by the water. I thought maybe she had texted me because she needed something or wanted me to get in touch with Supergirl for her, but she just wanted to hang out with me apparently.” Alex nodded silently and sipped her wine. Kara took the cue and continued.

“Well we were sitting on a bench and I was saying how I liked the smell of the sea water and she was saying how she liked sunsets and when I put my hand down next to me she put hers down too, kinda...on top of mine.” Alex raised an eyebrow and smirked. Kara shot her a look.

“Go on.” She said anxiously. “What did you do?”

“I didn’t know what to do. I just sat there, my hand frozen like it had been injected with kryptonite or something.”

“Yes but, what did your _body_ do?” Alex said, emphasizing the word "body" as she twirled her wine in its glass.

“My body?” Kara repeated, thinking back on the moment. She closed her eyes to re live it briefly. “My body felt like I’d been plugged directly into Earth’s yellow sun. Like it was electrified from my head through my fingertips down to the ends of my hair. My heart couldn’t stop beating and I wanted to stay that way forever.”

Kara opened her eyes to see her sister’s mouth in a wide grin. “You like Lena Luthor.” She said teasingly.

“No,” Kara said. “She’s my friend, I mean, she’d never. . .”

“Kara and Lena sitting in a tree,” Alex came over and poked playfully at Kara’s stomach.

Kara couldn’t help but laugh and told her sister to knock it off or she’d shoot her off to the moon.

“Well, if I’m on the moon, you’ll have no one to give you advice on dating women.” She smirked and poked one more jab at Kara’s ribs.

Kara smirked and gently shoved her back. “But how do I know if it’s actually a date? I mean what if she just meant it in a friendly ‘it’s a date!’ way, you know?”

“Well, based on my wide and intricate knowledge of women I can say with almost certainty that she meant a date.” Alex smirked and took another sip of wine. Kara stared at her, still panicked. “Look, she drove you home after your romantic sunset walk in the park where she attempted to hold your hand. . . yes?” Kara nodded. “Right, so, I vote it’s a real date.”

Kara nodded again, but still didn’t feel certain about the whole thing. The last thing she wanted was being some kind of creeper, scaring Lena away if she did in fact only mean a friend date.

“There is one way to find out for certain you know . . .” Alex said, shoving a fresh bite of broccoli into her mouth with her chopsticks.

“How?” Kara said.

“Well, it might involve someone I know who looks really cute in blue tights and a cape . . .”


	3. Chapter 3

The flight from Kara’s apartment to LCorp was one Kara knew by heart. Over the past few months, she’d made it a habit of circling the building at least once a night on her rounds, just to make sure everything was alright. She figured if Lena did need her, she wanted to be close. Just in case.

As Kara approached the tall, glass covered building, she honed her hearing in on the top floor. She could hear the tap tap tap of heels and recognized the heartbeat anywhere. _Lena_.

_This was a horrible idea. Why had Alex suggested this? How was me doing one of my weekly drop-ins on Lena going to clear up anything with Lena and Kara? I mean, okay yes we are technically the same person, but Lena doesn't know that. It’s not like Lena is just going to confide in Supergirl about having feelings for a woman. Will she?_

Supergirl landed on the balcony just as Lena was looking up from her desk. Supergirl saw Lena hang up abruptly on whatever phone call she was on and motioned for her to enter.

“Supergirl” she said, leaning back against her desk. “Wasn’t expecting you, but always a pleasant surprise. Is everything okay?”

“Yes ma’am,” Kara said, placing her hands on her hips. “Was just flying by and figured I’d drop in and say hello.”

“In the neighborhood I expect?” Lena said, smirking, one eyebrow slightly raised.

“Something like that” Supergirl responded. “So, uhh . . . everything okay here? Nobody’s been bothering you, have they?” Kara regretted how concerned she sounded even as the words came out of her mouth. She had flown here to _get_ information, not _give_ information.

Lena noticed her internal reprimand and smiled subtly. “Were you worried about me, Supergirl?” Lena said, standing up straight and taking a step closer towards where Supergirl was standing.

“I uhh, I worry about all of the citizens of National City, Miss Luthor. You know that.” Supergirl crossed her arms and tried to remain aloof but Lena’s focus remained resolute.

“It’s a great view, isn’t it?” Lena said, looking past where Supergirl stood in front of the window. She turned her blonde head around to look.

“It’s beautiful.” She said, looking back at Lena as she said the words. Her voice cracked and she internally reprimanded herself again. _Keep it together Kara_. Lena took another step closer.

“Lets me see most of the city, you know. Especially at night.” Lena’s voice was sultrier now, and her eyes looked menacing. This is a look she had never seen as Kara. This is a look that was always reserved for these late-night encounter’s with Supergirl.

Tonight wasn’t the first time Supergirl had flown by to “say hello” and Lena seemed to have grown quite used to her company as of late.

“What’s your favorite part of the view?” Supergirl said, clearing her throat, her voice getting weaker with every step Lena took.

Lena paused and looked outside the window just over Supergirl’s shoulder before returning her green eyes to the blue ones starting back at her.

“Watching you fly by every night.” She said. Her voice was firm now. Unyielding.

 _Shit_. Kara thought. She didn’t know Lena had seen her doing that every night. She felt like a kid who had been caught wearing her mom’s makeup or something. Kara tried to recover.

“Oh, yes well, LCorp is in such a central location so you know . . .” She said fumbling over the words, but the harm had already been done. Lena was only inches away now and she watched as Lena raised her hand up to the family crest on Kara’s chest. She felt her fingers gently traces the line of the “S” and creep up to where her suit ended, and her skin began. Supergirl inhaled suddenly at the sensation of Lena’s skin on hers. It was like they were back on the bench again.

 _That had happened just hours ago_. She thought suddenly. _How can she be doing this with . . . well . . . me . . . now?_

Her thoughts were interrupted. Lena’s eyes hadn’t left Supergirl the entire time. She had stopped smiling and was looking now from her eyes to her lips, down to the rest of her body. Supergirl breathed in deeply as Lena’s hand gently traced beneath Supergirl’s chin. She placed her hands on Lena’s hips and felt the warmth of Lena racing through her finger tips. Lena immediately responded to her touch and Supergirl gently pulled her closer. She leaned her head closer to Lena’s and their faces were so close they could feel each other’s breath on their lips.

“Miss Luthor” Supergirl said, softly before Lena put her hand in the long blonde hair and pulled Supergirl’s lips into hers. She felt the soft warmth of Lena’s lips and she could hear Lena’s heartbeat quickening along with her own. Her lips parted and she felt Lena’s tongue slide into her mouth, exploring every inch of it. She entered Lena’s as well and felt the hot moisture from inside her mouth connecting with her tongue.

Supergirl put her hands behind Lena and pulled her closer into her. They began to walk backwards together now, and Supergirl lifted Lena with ease and placed her on her desk. Lena’s legs immediately opened, wrapping around Supergirl’s body. Supergirl slid her hand beneath Lena’s blouse and gently played with the outside of her bra before attempting to go beneath it. With that, Lena pulled away.

“Wait” she said.

“Are you okay, Miss Luthor? Did I hurt you” Supergirl said. She knew she had done something wrong. What was she even doing? This was nuts. She had come here to clear the air about whether Lena like Kara and now the only thing that was confirmed was that Lena liked Supergirl. As if that wasn’t hyper complicated at all.

“Please, call me Lena”, she said, holding Supergirl’s face in her hand. “And no, you most certainly didn’t hurt me.” She said, softly smiling. “I just want to go slow.”

 _Of course._ Supergirl thought. What was she thinking? What was her plan here anyways? Have sex with her on her desk and fly home and see her tomorrow at dinner to maybe hear all about it? She was such an idiot.

“Go slow, meaning . . . this _is_ something you want?” Supergirl said, as if to confirm the obvious.

“Well, considering I’m on my desk with my legs wrapped around you right now, yes Supergirl, I think it’s safe to say you have my consent here.” Lena said smiling. “I’m just not a one-night stand kind of girl.”

Supergirl nodded and backed away, releasing Lena’s arms from her own.

“And I think it’s only fair I tell you; I am interested in someone else.” The words cut like a knife made of kryptonite. Of course, Lena was interested in someone else. That’s probably what the whole dinner tomorrow night was for. To gossip about her latest boyfriend.

“Oh,” was all Supergirl could muster. “Do you mind me asking who it is?”

“Not at all, I believe you actually know who it is.” Lena said with a knowing smile. Oh great, salt on the wound. “It’s Kara Danvers.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Kara . . . Danvers?” Supergirl repeated, stunned. Holy Rao, it was true. Lena liked her and she liked Lena and they did have a date! Supergirl held in a smile, though very poorly.

“Is there something funny?” Lena asked defensively. “I’ll have you know she is the kindest, warmest, funniest, most hard working and loyal person I’ve ever known. She’s the only person in National City I trust. The only one who I know would never lie to me.” The last words of the sentence hung in the air like dew on a summer morning and Lena shot her a look as if to say – “right?”.

Supergirl straightened her posture. “Yes, yes I agree Ms. Danvers is a model citizen. She’s proven vey helpful on many of my cases throughout the city.”

Lena crossed her arms. “That’s all you have to say?” Supergirl paused and wanted to blurt out the truth right there. She wanted to take Lena in her arms and tell here everything. To hold her close again, to carry her into the sky back to Lena’s apartment. To share a bed with her. To share _everything_ with her. But she knew she couldn’t. So instead she just stood there. Silent.

“Well, okay then.” Lena’s demeanor had changed. The room had changed. The entire night had changed. Lena was…angry at her? But she couldn’t figure out why. Lena had kissed her. Lena had initiated everything physical between them. Lena had told her about being interested in . . well. . . her. But _Kara_ her. Not _Supergirl_ her. So why was Lena so cold now? Had she forced Lena to do something she didn’t want to do and now Lena regretted it?

“Well,” Supergirl said, breaking the tension. “I better be off I guess.”

She lingered for a moment, waiting for Lena to ask her to stay but she was met with silence. Kara lifted her right arm and shot off into the sky. Now not only was she nervous about her date tomorrow night, but she had made Lena angry.

The only thought that gave her any rest that night was the memory of Lena’s lips on hers.


	5. Chapter 5

Kara woke up the next morning to a text from Lena.

“Sorry, can’t make it tonight.”

Pain shot through her heart. “I don’t get it” Kara told Alex at lunch that day. "Yesterday she was the one pursuing me and today, she just sends an ‘I can’t’ text?”

“Women” Alex said, biting into the slice of pizza she was midway through.

Kara nodded. Alex wasn’t much help during lunch and Kara had intentionally omitted the fact that they had kissed last night. She didn’t need to feel the wrath of Alex in addition to her own flood of guilt.

She called Lena when she got off work that day, but there was no answer, so she left a message asking her to please call her back.

Then she texted.

A few hours passed. No response.

By 7:00, Kara was back to pacing in her apartment again, but this time there was no Alex to comfort her. She was out on a date herself and Kara didn’t want to bother her with this all over again. _It’s 7:00. This was supposed to be my date with Lena. This was supposed to be a good night, an exciting night. Now here I am wearing holes in my new rug worried over something I may or may not have done._ “Way to go, Kara Zor-El”, she said aloud to the empty room.

What had happened with Lena anyways? What could Kara have possibly said to Lena that upset her between the time she had dropped her off at her apartment and this morning. I mean Kara hadn’t even seen Lena since . . . 

And then, it hit her. _Kara_ hadn’t seen Lena, but someone else had. Lena’s demeanor had changed right after she had said that thing about trusting Kara and Kara never lying to her.

She needed to get to L Corp right away.


	6. Chapter 6

Kara flew faster than she had ever flown before. As she approached the building, she didn’t hear the familiar sounds of Lena’s heels or the beat of her heart. For the first time since Kara had known her, Lena wasn’t working late.

She flew above the building and closed her eyes, trying to block out the sounds of the sirens, horns, talking, phones ringing, tires screeching and the thousands of heartbeats to focus on one . . . the one she wanted. The one she needed.

A few moments later, she had found it. Lena. She shot off in the direction of the sounds and circled another high rise before homing in on the exact location.

Kara peered in through the sliding glass door and saw Lena, standing alone in a large kitchen, her hand resting on the stem of a wine glass. _She looks . . . sad_. Kara thought. Kara paused, looming suspended in the space outside the balcony door for a moment before shouting in to Lena.

“Lena!” She yelled. “Lena’s head jerked up and look towards the front door before realizing where the sound was coming from. She came to the balcony and saw Supergirl hovering outside it.

“Mind if I come in?” She said. “Didn’t want to just land on your balcony without permission.”

“How did you know where I live?” Lena shouted. “You know what, never mind. Just, come in.”

As Kara landed, Lena saw her adjusting her shirt and fixing her hair through the glass doors. Kara walked through the sliding door and looked around. It was exactly the type of apartment she’d always pictured Lena living in. Modern appliances, marble counters, and clean minimalistic lines, blended with classic leather touches.

Lena turned and faced her. “What can I do for you, Supergirl?” Her arms were crossed, but she was not as cold as the night before. Her eyes were somewhat puffy and her voice low.

“You’re not on your date.” Supergirl said.

“What date?” Lena said, a coy look playing across her face.

“Your date with Kara Danvers.” Supergirl said.

“I never told you about any date. I told you I was interested in her, which I was until very recently.”

 _Shit_. Kara thought. She was right, only she and Lena knew about the date being tonight. The jig was up. It was now or never.

“What if I told you,” Supergirl started, “That Kara contacted me today. And she said she is very sorry for hurting you and that she promises to work hard to never ever do it again, and that she only ever hurt you in the first place, because she wanted to keep you safe.” She looked sheepishly at Lena who now began to uncross her arms.

“Go on.” Lena said.

“What if I told you . . .the reason I knew about your date being tonight was because . . .” Kara took a big breath and paused before letting the air out of her lungs. “because I’m Kara.”

It was out. The truth. And there was no going back on it now. She looked at Lena for some sign of anger, some sign of shock. She didn’t know if she would make her leave right then, or if she would yell at her first. She was ready for all possibilities.

Lena approached her slowly.

“I know.” She said, her voice now soft and warm. “I’ve known for a few weeks now.” A wave of relief flooded Kara at the realization that she was not about to be slapped. Lena’s eyes grew soft and large as she came closer.

“Once I figured it out. Once I realized that the two people I care most about in this world were actually the same person…. Well, that’s why I asked you out yesterday. And that’s why I wouldn’t sleep with you last night. I was angry with you for not telling me last night when you had the chance. That’s why I cancelled our date today. I couldn’t stand loving someone so much who was lying to me.”

“You . . . love me?” Kara said, the words still sticking to her tongue like wet cotton candy.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Lena said. “Of course, I love you Kara Danvers.” And with that Lena took the last step of space that stood between them and kissed her on the lips.

Kara wrapped her arms around Lena’s body and pulled her close. She let the months of secrets and hidden feelings and made up stories wash away and let all of her guards down. She was here, in Lena’s house, dressed as Supergirl, being called her real name. And being told she was loved by the woman she loved back.

Kara pulled away just long enough to say, “I love you Lena Luthor” before she pressed her lips firmly against Lena’s again. She never wanted to let Lena go; she couldn’t get close enough to her. Her hand started to slide up the back of Lena’s shirt and she felt Lena teasing her breasts through her family crest. It sent beams of yellow sun through her veins and she gasped involuntarily at the feeling.

“Come with me.” Lena said between breaths, as Kara reached desperately for her lips once more. Lena took Kara’s hands and led her through the large living room into a bedroom. There were candles already lit and the soft echo of jazz crept through the walls of the living room and into this new room.

Kara paused at the doorway and looked around. A king size bed rested in the center of the room against the back wall, on each side rested a nightstand with a single thin lamp. A second balcony that connected to the one in the living room extended off the room and the city light bounced off the yellow glow of the candles, and the green of Lena’s eyes.

Lena approached Kara and pulled her gently inside the room further. She stood in front of Kara and slowly removed her top. Kara’s mouth dropped open at the sight of her lace black bra, her breasts standing perfectly at attention. Kara could see the shape of Lena’s nipples through the pattern. Instantly she felt herself get wet. Lena smiled at her reaction and came closer, lifting Kara’s arms above her head and slowly removing her Supergirl uniform, layer by layer. Kara kicked herself for not wearing sexier underwear. The Calvin Klein underwear she had on was a sharp contrast to Lena’s ensemble, but Kara watched as Lena’s face lit up at the sight of her and immediately felt safe.

“You are so beautiful.” Lena said, taking Kara’s face in her hand and kissing her slowly on the lips, then down her neck and across her clavicle. Kara shivered at her touch, every hair on her body on its end.

Kara, now entirely removed from her uniform, got down on her knees in front of Lena and slowly began to remove the pencil skirt she had kept on, kissing each inch of her thigh as it worked its way down to her feet. Then in one swoop, Kara lifted Lena off her feet and laid her down on the bed.

She kissed her lips, her eyebrows, her chin, even her forehead. There wasn’t one inch of Lena Kara wanted to leave untouched. Slowly, she reached her hand behind Lena’s back and unhooked her bra.

Lena echoed a low growl. “Does someone have experience taking off other women’s bras?”

Kara snapped back to reality. “No! No never, I swear.”

Lena laughed now. “Relax, Kara, I’m messing with you. With the way you froze at my touching your hand at the park, I pretty much assumed I was the first girl you ever liked.” Kara blushed remembering the touch of Lena’s hand. That was just yesterday, and now, here she was in Lena’s bed.

“What about you?” Kara asked. The topic was now open, and she’d rather get all the unpleasantness out of the way right up front.

“No, Kara.” Lena answered assumingly. “It’s only you. I never imagined I could feel this way about anyone before you. Man or woman.”

Kara leaned down and kissed Lena again, this time firmly. Her hand removed the remainder of the bra, leaving Lena’s soft, porcelain breasts exposed. She let her hand trace around her nipple before gently squeezing it. She felt Lena’s shudder in response and she lowered her head to kiss where her hand had just been.

Kara’s mouth moved farther, and farther down Lena’s body and she sat up and looked at Lena for a moment as she removed her own bra. Lena looked up at her and smiled, again repeating how beautiful she was. Kara shook her head in disbelief and continued kissing Lena’s stomach. Her mouth reached the top of Lena’s underwear and she began to roll them down, until Lena was entirely naked beneath her.

Kara came back up and kissed Lena, feeling their breasts touch as they both moved their hips in response to their body’s natural entanglement. They fit together like two puzzle pieces and Kara wondered how she had ever even been with anyone else before this.

There had been Mon-El of course, but everything they had on their best days didn’t rival this feeling Kara was experiencing now, on top of Lena. Everything about Lena drew her in. Her smell, her sounds, her touch.

Lena kissed Kara and pulled her close so their entire bodies were connected before rolling over, so she was on top of Kara. Of course, they both knew Kara could have prevented this from happening had she wanted to, but they also both knew that wouldn’t be happening.

Lena began repeating the same motions made by Kara, kissing her stomach, slowly removing her underwear. Now the two of them were naked in the bed, their bodies barely leaving each other’s presence for a moment before being connected again.

Lena’s hands began to explore Kara’s body more liberally and she felt as her fingers came to rest on the entrance between her legs. Kara was soaked and her legs were spread and ready for her, but Lena stopped and looked into Kara’s eyes.

“Are you sure?” She said, her voice so soft and weak Kara could only hear her for a moment before responding.

“Yes, Lena, please. I want you inside me.”

And with that, Lena slid two fingers deep inside. Kara moaned as Lena filled her up, their hips moving in rhythm and Kara could already feel herself starting to build. She couldn’t finish this fast, she had to make it last longer, she had never ever cum this fast, she had to . . .

“Lena,” Kara said, digging her nails into Lena’s pale back. “I’m so close already.”

“I know.” Lena said, and with a few more thrusts, Kara was moaning loudly into the pillow as she released into Lena’s hand. Lena stayed inside for a few seconds after, Kara’s body shivering in response. She pulled Lena close and kissed her neck. Lena slowly pulled her fingers out from inside Kara and began kissing her forehead and cheek.

Lena resting her head on Kara's chest. Kara ran her fingers through Lena’s hair as she listened to her heart rate slowly return to normal. As soon as it did, Kara flipped on top of Lena and gave her a playful smile. Lena raised an eyebrow as Kara raised her arms above her head and held them there with one hand.

“My turn, Miss Luthor.”


	7. Chapter 7

Kara opened her eyes, looking around the unfamiliar room. The candles on the nightstands had entirely burned out and the sun was shining directly into the room, illuminating the navy blue, silky bed spread she was resting underneath. Kara played back the events of the night quickly in her mind and turned to find what she'd been looking for. Lena lay beside her, one bare leg stuck out of the cover, the other tucked innocently beneath it. Kara turned towards her and watched has her chest rose and fell with each steady inhale. Kara brushed a loose, black hair off of Lena's face and let her had linger for a moment. Lena stirred at her touch. 

A smile began to creep across Lena's pale face as her emerald eyes opened, the sun shining off her skin making it shine like porcelain.

"Good morning," she said, a soft crack resting on the last part of the words. 

"Morning", Kara replied. She pulled her hand back and tucked it beneath her chin. She couldn't remember a time when she'd been more happy. Lena rubbed her eyes. 

"What time is it?" 

Kara looked at the clock on the nightstand behind her. "10:00".

"10:00!" Lena's eyes shot open. 

"Is that okay? Are you late for something? I could fly you somewhere." Kara said, preparing herself mentally for the dash out the window. 

"Actually . . ." Lena replied. "Give me a moment, will you?" She turned over and picked up her phone, pressing a single button. "Jess? Hi, cancel my appointments today. Yes, I know I have a full day. Yes, I know my mother is expecting me to visit her. It'll all have to wait. I have personal matters that need my attention right now." She looked back at Kara and winked before hanging up the phone, tossing it onto the floor and sliding back under the covers. 

"Personal matters, huh?" Kara said, opening her arms so Lena could wiggle into them. The air was crisp this morning and it felt good to have her warm body so close. 

"That's right," Lena said. "Very personal." A sly grin creeped across her face as she lowered her head beneath the covers. 

Kara felt her lips make their way down her stomach and onto her thighs, dancing around where she really wanted them to go. Lena must have known it's all she wanted because she made it her mission to kiss every inch of the surrounding area until Kara was nearly begging for her to lick her. 

"Please," Kara said, placing her hand on the back of Lena's head guiding her towards her center. Lena resisted. 

"Please what?" Lena said, her voice coy and playful beneath the covers. 

"I'm begging you," Kara said, her hand now getting a good grip of Lena's hair. She took extra care not to pull too hard, and be aware of her own strength, but she was finding it hard not to shove Lena's face into her right then and there. 

"I can't hear you." Lena replied, kissing just above Kara's clit, making her nearly explode with anticipation. 

Kara spoke louder now. "Lena, please lick me, I am begging you." She said, her free arm gripping the sheets to keep from hurting Lena now. 

Finally, Lena gave in and plunged her tongue deep into Kara. The release was almost instant. She felt Lena's tongue moving in and out of her, lapping her clit as she rose and fell with each movement. Kara could feel her body tense as the pleasure began to build inside her. It was like a volcano that had laid dormant for years, now bubbling at the surface about to erupt. Kara grabbed Lena's pillow and burried her face as her moans grew louder and louder. Lena reached her hand up and held Kara's, the other still resting on Lena's head as it moved up and down. 

Suddenly, Kara couldn't control it anymore, and she felt her entire body release into Lena's mouth. Lena continued licking until Kara's legs were twitching and she pulled her up on top of her. Lena wiped her mouth and swallowed one last time before kissing Kara's chest. Kara lay there, exasperated and somewhat in shock. She had never felt that way before. I mean, last night had been incredible, feeling Lena so close and inside her. They were truly connected. But this, this was something from another planet, heck maybe even another galaxy because she was sure sex on Krypton or even Daxom couldn't be that good. 

Kara caught her breath and watched as Lena smiled at her. Kara kissed Lena on the lips, and tasted herself. She cringed. 

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry. I had no idea I tasted like . . that?" She was embarrassed now. 

"Darling, don't be silly," Lena said, grabbing Kara by the face. "You taste amazing." Lena licked her lips briefly as if to soak up the last drop of Kara that hung on them. 

"Ummm, I so do NOT." Kara replied, her face now red. 

"Well, if you think it's so bad, why don't you come shower with me to wash it all off?" Lena rolled over and stood up, her naked body now the only thing Kara's eyes could see in the room. 

"Yes, ma'am." Kara said, quickly jumping out of bed and following Lena into the bathroom. 

Kara had been too distracted, and too enraptured to check her phone phone this morning. If she had, she would have seen the dozens of missed calls from CatCo, Winn, James, Alex, J'Onn and the DEO. She also would have seen the news alert reporting that a cruise ship had sank just off the coast of National City at 7:00 that morning. 


	8. Chapter 8

"Where were you?" Alex yelled as Kara flew into the DEO that day.

"I am so sorry, I just . . . I didn't check my phone and I got distracted and we didn't turn on the TV and . . ."

"We?" Alex cut her off. Kara bit her lip and stopped talking. "Oh, you have got to be kidding me right now." She said bitingly. 

"Easy, Alex," J'onn stepped in and put his hand on Alex's shoulder. "No on was hurt, the crew were all able to get everyone to their Muster stations, and the Coast Guard rescued everyone within an hour. It was right off the Coast about to dock, luckily."

"That doesn't matter." Alex snapped. She turned to face Kara. " _You_ signed up for this. _You_ put on that cape and suit. _You_ don't get days off. _You_ don't get romantic nights with Lena Luthor!" The room went silent. Kara's eyes burned as she held back tears. Alex was the only human being she had told about even liking Lena and she certainly wasn't ready to tell the entire DEO she'd spent the night with her. Should couldn't believe Alex had just outed her in front of everyone. Kara looked at Winn who pretended to fidget with a gadget of some sort. She could hear his heart racing. J'onn broke the silence and shouted for everyone to get back to work. "Now!"

"You two," he said pointing at Kara and Alex. "With me. Now." His voice was stern, like a disappointed father.

Kara and Alex followed him into the sparring room in the lower level of the building. She waited until the door closed behind them before speaking.

"J'onn, I am so sorry, it won't happen again." Kara started. J'onn raised his hand.

"I don't need to hear excuses about where you were when that ship sank. We all know how hard you work and how dedicated you are to keeping this city safe." He shot Alex a stern look. "Don't we, Alex?" Alex nodded not speaking, her arms crossed. Kara could see she was seething with anger. "What concerns me more is who you spent the night with." J'onn continued.

"J'onn . . ." Kara began, embarrassed that he knew such intimate details of her life.

"Now, listen, what you do in your time is your business, not mine and not the DEO's" he shot Alex another look of reprimand. "But I can't help but be worried about you. Spending so much time with a Luthor. You know the reputation their family has, Kara. I thought you were smarter than all this." He shook his head disapprovingly.

"J'onn, she's not like the rest of her family. Trust me." Kara said defensively. "You know me, I am smarter than that. I would never be in a relationship with someone who . . ."

"A relationship?" Alex yelled, interrupting Kara mid sentence. "Oh, now this is really rich." She began to pace like an angry lion in a cage.

"Okay, what is your problem?" Kara snapped.

"My problem?"

"Yes, your problem. You know two nights ago, you were the one trying to convince me she had feelings for me, and now it turns out you were right all along, and for some reason you're angry with me about it." Kara was so mad she could feel her eyes hot with the heat vision behind them.

"Yea, I thought she wanted to take you on a date. I didn't think you'd ignore your civic duty and risk the lives of thousands of people for a good fuck!" Alex turned her back and threw her arms up. "I mean my God Kara, think of what would have happened if the Coast Guard hadn't been there? Or if not everyone got to their muster stations? Could you live with that guilt on your conscience for the rest of your life? Knowing that innocent people died because you were in Lena Luthor's bed."

The room hung silent. Kara knew she was right. She had been reckless, and selfish and short sighted. She had literally let Lena peel the cape off her back last night, not even realizing how symbolic it all had been. Kara turned abruptly, walking out of the room.

"Where are you going?" J'onn asked.

"To talk to Lena." Kara replied.


	9. Chapter 9

"Miss Luthor?" Lena heard Jess's voice on the other end of the callbox in her office. "The new hire is here ma'am, would you like me to send her in?"

"Yes, that's fine." Lena replied. 

When Lena had come out of the bedroom that morning from grabbing Kara a spare pair of clothes, both the blonde and her supersuit were gone. It hadn't taken Lena long to deduce where she went, especially considering the TV was left on with news of a cruise ship sinking playing on repeat. _Oh, no_. Lena had thought. She had immediately called Kara but got no answer. She had texted her a few times as well, but still the line was silent.

Lena had figured out Kara was Supergirl weeks ago, but what she still hadn't quite figured out was where Kara went when she wasn't flying in the sky or slaving over Cat Grant's latte's at CatCo. She had been tempted to send one of Lex's tracking devices after her a few times, but decided against it. The last thing she needed to add their, relationship or friendship, or whatever it was, was to complicate it by using one of Lex's meddling devices.

When she hadn't heard back from Kara, Lena had decided it would be best to distract herself for the rest of the day with work.

Jess had seemed confused, but happy to see her when she walked into the office at noon. She was slightly _less_ pleased when Lena asked her to refill her schedule for the day after just having cancelled it. 

"Here she is ma'am, your 1:00." Jess said, opening the large door to Lena's office. Lena looked up from her desk in time to see a tall, slim, woman walking towards her. She was quite beautiful, Lena had to admit. Her hair was brown, with hints of blonde throughout and her eyes were espresso brown with a hint of honey. She extended a tan hand towards Lena. 

"Miss Luthor," she said calmly, "so nice to meet you." 

Lena reached out and shook the woman's hand. She had a good handshake, not a limp and weak like some women give and not overly aggressive. 

Lena smiled. "You as well. Remind me what job it is you are starting at today? I must admit you've caught me on a bit of an off day." Lena straightened her skirt and crossed her leg to face the woman.

The woman smiled in response, seeming pleased at the light demeanor Lena had taken with her. "I'm in charge of re-branding the company, Miss Luthor. Think of it as marketing on crack. Or speed. Or whichever recreational upper you choose." She said, laughing at her own wit. Lena laughed in response. 

"Well, sounds like you've come at just the right time. Ever since I decided to change the name from Luthor Corp to LCorp, I knew I wanted to take things in a new direction. But we need that extra . . "

"Push?" The woman jumped in, finishing Lena's sentence. 

"Exactly." Lena said. 

"Well, I'm the woman for the job." The woman said, confidently. "I can do good work for you Miss Luthor. I believe in this company and I believe in the good it can do." 

Lena smiled and nodded. "Well then, don't let me keep you. Jess will show you around and get you settled into your new office. I expect we'll be working a lot together on the re-branding." Lena stood and held out her hand as the woman took the cue and gathered her things. 

"I look forward to working with you, Miss Luthor." The woman said, shaking Lena's hand once more before walking across the room and opening the door to Lena's office.

Lena called out to her,"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't get your name."

"Samantha Arias." The woman replied, before allowing the door to close behind her. 


	10. Chapter 10

Kara sat atop CatCo watching the cars move like ants below, her red cape billowing in the wind behind her. She knew she had friends just a few stories below her. That she could change clothes and walk down and pull James into some closet for a deep discussion, or that even Cat Grant would probably let her cry in her office, as long as she promised not to speak or be loud while doing it. 

Kara looked down at her phone and saw the missed calls from Lena, the missed text from Lena, and a few new of each from Alex. She would deal with the latter at a later time. For now the only thing on her mind was Lena. That shouldn't come as a surprise considering Lena was the only thing that had been on her mind for weeks now. But everything felt different now. She and Lena had crossed this boundary and there was no going back. They would never be "just friends" again. They would never just grab a bite to eat or share stories of bad dates. What they had now was intimate. Deep. Binding. 

It scared Kara. It scared her and it freed her all at once. She felt safe when she was with Lena this morning, but now, as she sat on the roof of CatCo looking out over the city she had promised to defend and the people she promised to protect, she couldn't fight this overwhelming sense of guilt. Like she had cheated on them . . . with her own happiness. Like she had betrayed them by not being there for them. Kara fought to shove down Alex's slicing words this morning, but still they echoed in her ear. 

_"You put on that cape. You put on that suit."_ Kara tugged at the hem of her suit just above her wrist, a nervous habit she had developed that drove Winn, the gracious suit's designer, insane. "It's meant to withstand the elements" He had said, "not an anxious kryptonian tugging at its seams."

Kara stopped fidgeting and looked at her phone again. She pressed the call button and heard it ring just once before hearing the soft, "hello?" on the other end. 

"Lena," Kara said. "Are you free this evening? Is it okay if I come by?" Kara's voice was shaking. "I have to talk to you, and I don't want to do it over the phone."

"Yes, of course darling, come over to my place around 8:00?" Lena said, suddenly afraid of the topic of this looming conversation. 

"Sounds good." Kara responded briefly before hanging up. 

Kara spent the rest of the day overcompensating for the cruise ship. She'd gone down to the dock where the ship was supposed to have landed and spoke with the mariners who had called in the Coast Guard. She spoke with the ship's Captain and congratulated him on how expeditiously he got everyone to their stations. She had even spoken with members of the Coast Guard and thanked them for being there when she couldn't be. Once the PR was taken care of, she circled the city putting out fires, stopping a carjacking, even busting a few teens for trying to steal from an old lady. No crime went unpunished that day and by the time 7:45 came around, Kara was exhausted. Just as she had planned. 

She flew to Lena's balcony right at 8:00 and saw the raven haired woman waiting for her outside this time. 

"I was hoping you wouldn't be using the front door." Lena said, cautiously smiling. 

Kara hovered outside the balcony, just out of arms reach from Lena. 

"Won't you come in?' Lena asked, trying not to sound too desperate. She hoped Kara would come inside. She didn't know what she would do if she flew away now. Coming out of the bedroom and seeing her gone was hard enough this morning. But the thought of her leaving now was too much to bear. But Lena showed no hint of fear. 

"Yes, I'd like to." Kara said, and a waive of small relief came flooding over Lena. 

Kara landed on the balcony and immediately went into Lena's arms. She let the moment take over her. The smell of Lena's perfume, her shampoo, her skin, the feel of her body, the feeling of safety, all flooded Kara at once. Before she knew it tears were creeping down her cheeks as Lena stroked her hair. 

"Oh, Lena." Kara said. "It was awful. When I turned on the news this morning I just, I felt like I'd betrayed all of them. Like I'd let the entire city down."

"Oh, darling." Lena said pulling back and cupping Kara's face in her hands. "You could never betray this city. You are the hero they never deserved but somehow got. You have given your life to them and you have saved them every day. Just like you save me every day. You are their Supergirl. And you are my Kara Danvers."

With that, Lena pulled Kara closer and kissed her. Kara wrapped her arms around Lena and began kissing her back. Slowly and intentionally, soaking in every sensation as their lips touched. They went on kissing, Kara holding Lena close in her arms, never letting her back away.

She was so enraptured in kissing Kara, Lena barely had time to notice that they were now suspended ten feet above her balcony. 

"Oh my God." She said, looking down for the first time, "Kara what are we . . ." 

"Care to go for a ride, Miss Luthor?" Kara said, smiling, one final tear falling away from her cheek. 

She would cry no more tears for her city tonight. 


	11. Chapter 11

Kara landed on the rooftop of CatCo softer than usual. She was carrying precious cargo, aftercall.

Lena had spent the first half of the flight burying her face into Kara's shoulder and the other have reminding Kara not to drop her. As if she needed any reminding. "I've got you, babe." Kara whispered softly as they landed.

"Babe, huh?" Lena said, adjusting her pants and shirt as she stepped back from Kara. Kara blushed.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have, I mean . . . it just slipped out and well . . ." Kara began fumbling over her words and Lena came towards her, kissing her firmly on the lips.

"I like it." She said, her lips still curled into a smile at the edges. Lena squeezer Kara's arm tightly. "But, don't you think we should go on a proper date first?"

"I couldn't agree with you more." Kara said, moving her body to one side to reveal a single table with two chairs. A dozen long stemmed roses sat in one of the seats and there were candles placed sporadically around the rooftop. Kara made a mental note to thank Winn for all this. He had called her amid her rounds of National City that day just to let her know that he loved her and he supported her being with Lena as long as Lena made her happy. He also said Alex had been a total bitch, which made Kara laugh and hurt all at once. The date had been Kara's idea, but she couldn't have properly executed it without Winn standing lookout for their arrival and lighting the candles just before they landed. She was lucky to have friends like him.

"What is all this?" Lena said, her voice genuinely surprised at the ensemble.

"It's our first date." Kara said, her voice giddy as she clutched her hands and slightly bounced up and down on her toes.

"Won't you be seated, Miss Luthor?" Kara said, pulling out a chair for Lena and handing her the roses. Lena inhaled them slowly.

"They're beautiful" she said.

"Well, we hadn't had the 'what's your favorite flower?' talk yet, so I stuck with tradition."

Lena continued smelling them and looked around the rooftop in awe. "They're perfect." She said contently, sitting down at the table.

"Now for the best part." Kara said. "Tell me your favorite food. From anywhere in the world. Right now. Go!"

Lena chuckled and opened her mouth to speak, "I uhh. . . well, let's see. There's this little place in Paris, what's it called again? Oh, yes, Au Petit Riche. They have incredible duck l'orange and the best crème Brule in the world, I mean it's flambeed right there at the table." Lena stopped herself and looked up. Kara was standing by the table now, bowing and writing on an invisible menu on her hand like a waiter.

"Anything else?" Kara said, in an intentionally precocious accent. "Maybe something to drink?" 

"Why yes," Lena replied, playing along. "Perhaps a Cru Beaujolais to pair with the duck." Lena chuckled at their little game, wondering what on earth it was Kara was up to.

"Okay," Kara said excitedly. "Now, close your eyes, and count to 100. Real slow and out loud. Don't open them until you reach 100. Promise?"

Lena looked skeptically at her. " Okayyyy. . ." and she closed her eyes with her hands and began to count. She felt a slight breeze and heard a woosh, and then there was nothing but the sounds of sirens and horns from below. Each time she said another number she was tempted to open her eyes. But she had promised Kara not to spoil whatever it was she was planning, so she kept them shut tight for each excruciating second. 

"98, 99, 100!" Lena shouted. When she opened her eyes, she saw Kara landing on the roof, a large cooler in her arms.

Kara strode towards her, her eyes beaming with pride. "Dinner is served." She said, placing the cooler on the ground beside the table. She began assembling the table and Lena immediately recognized the logo on the boxes. "Au Petit Riche". Lena's mouth dropped open as Kara plated the food and placed it before her on the table.

"Just let me know if it got a little cold okay? Caught a nasty draft wind over the Atlantic. I can just heat it up if you need." Kara looked on, anxiously, seeking Lena's approval.

"I cant . . . I . . . you flew to Paris? To get me dinner. And now . . . you're here. To eat the dinner. I . . ." Lena had never been so speechless. How on earth was all of this possible? How was she on a date with Supergirl? How was she so in love with Supergirl? Or more unbelievably enough, how was Supergirl so in love with her?

"Well, I wanted our first date to be special. So . . . Bon Appetit!" Kara said, taking a seat across from Lena. She used her heat vision to remove the top of the wine bottle much as she had done a few nights before with Alex. but this time, it was out of showmanship not anger. Lena smiled and gave Kara a wink that sent her heart spinning back over the ocean and Kara smiled and blushed as she poured them each a glass of the requested Cru Beaujolais.

"Boy, you should have heard me trying to order all this stuff. Or even find that restaurant. I'm sure half of Paris is laughing at the stupid American superhero who had to ask for directions." Kara shook her head and took a sip of wine.

"I hardly doubt they're laughing at you, babe." Lena said, as Kara's eyes shot up.

"Oh, so now we're allowed to use pet names?" Kara said, smirking.

"Well, we've had a first date now, haven't we?" Lena said taking a small bite of the duck. It was absolutely divine. Better than she could even remember.

"Well, it's not over just yet." Kara said, raising on eyebrow up playfully. 

"What else could their possibly be?" Lena said in surprise. 

"Crème Brule of course," Kara said leaning down and picking up the small soufflé dish between her hands. "Flambeed right at the table". She said, winking before scorching the top of the dish with her heat vision. Lena looked on in aww and Kara beamed with pride. She had done it. She had taken Lena Luthor on a date. 

**Author's Note:**

> This concludes the first part of the series titled "SuperCorp". To continue reading, check out the section of the series titled, "Great Expectations".


End file.
